What do you mean Duel MASTERS?
by mezu
Summary: Joey sees a Duel Masters poster for the first time. He starts jumping to conclusions, along with Yugi and Kaiba!


A/N: I'm back. This is what happens after Yugi, Joey and Kaiba see a Duel Masters poster for the first time. They begin to speculate. Is the Duel Monsters era over!?  
The Duel Masters info is not accurate. I repeat; the Duel Masters info is not accurate!   
There may be a little bad language here and there, a little Duel Masters bashing, nothing major. If you're a Duel Masters fan, don't take this too seriously.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Duel Masters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lunch time was about to begin at Domino High. Joey and Yugi were let out early from class. They were walking through an empty school corridor when Joey noticed a poster on the wall. He stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Hey Yugi, what's this? Duel MASTERS? Must be a typo."  
  
Yugi looked at the poster. Something sparked in his mind.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forget to tell you. There's a new up and coming trading card game. It's called Duel Masters."  
  
Joey's face contorted in surprise.  
  
"WHAT!? Duel Masters? What idiot came up with that? Is it the same guy who came up with Digimon right after Pokemon came out?"  
  
A slim figure appeared from around the corner, smirking in anticipation of the disturbance he was about to cause.  
  
"As soon as I heard that loud brash and uncultured voice I knew it was you Wheeler. Can't you keep the volume down?"  
  
Joey pointed a finger accusingly at the C.E.O.  
  
"You bastard! Shut up Kaiba! I don't have time to kick your ass today. There's some new trading card game. It's called…"  
  
"Duel Masters. I already know about it Wheeler. Not everyone is a clueless as you".  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Cue the music (put on any tune that you want!)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaiba:  
The poster is quite obscure to those who aren't in the know  
No more than a Duel Masters logo  
Trying to draw people in and stir up curiosity  
Such tactics would never work on me  
  
Joey:  
What the hell! You gotta be kidding me  
Everyone knows about this game except me!  
Yugi, explain this all to me completely  
All I know is that the name lacks originality  
  
Yugi:  
To be honest, I don't know that much about it  
But everyone thinks it's going to be a huge hit  
Some say it's like the next big craze  
Others say it will only be a phase  
There's some guy called Shobu Kirifuda  
I think his picture's on the Duel Masters boosters  
I don't know much about him or his deck  
He's a top duelist, at least that's what I expect  
  
Joey:  
Woah; hold on, wait a sec  
You're telling me the game involves duelists and decks!  
If I was Pegasus I'd demand an apology!  
They rip off the name and they steal the terminology?  
  
Kaiba:  
Wow mutt, I didn't realise you knew such big words  
Anyway; last I heard,  
The game involves a mastery of Kaijudo  
I plan to do some more research, gain more info  
  
Joey:  
What's up Kaiba, are your Duel Monster days done?  
You realised that Yugi will always be rank number 1?  
  
Kaiba:  
Don't make me laugh mutt. It's strictly business  
Not that I'd expect you to understand it  
  
I can't continue with my new ground braking duel disk  
Until all potential threats have been dismissed  
  
I'm surprised that Duel Masters was allowed to be  
Pegasus should sue the creators for every penny  
  
Yugi:  
I think it's only fair to give the game a chance  
All we've done is given a poster a quick glance  
  
Joey:  
But I was just starting my career in Duel Monsters!  
Now there's a new game that I have to conquer  
  
Kaiba:  
Mutt, pipe down and pay attention to your master  
You'll never master Duel Monsters or Duel Masters  
You're a disaster; nothing but talk  
Between you and Kirifuda I don't know who's the bigger dork  
  
Joey:  
Lucky for you Kaiba I'm gonna let things be  
Right now I want to hear more about this new TCG!  
Yugi, do you know the rules? Have you seen the cards?  
Is it hard? I bet Kirifuda is a retard  
  
Yugi:  
Don't be so harsh, give the game a try   
Kirifuda's probably a really nice guy  
  
Joey:  
That's easy for you to say, you're the king of games!  
You beat anyone at anything that you play  
  
You'd beat Kirifuda in your first duel  
While I'm on the sidelines trying to get the rules!   
But it's cool, my fans will stand by my side  
They can't stray from me I'm such a loveable guy  
  
Yugi:  
That's right Joey, no need to worry  
People won't give up on Duel Monsters in a hurry  
Unless of course, Duel Masters is better  
  
Joey:(--;)  
Yugi, you're really not helping the matter  
  
Kaiba:  
You can't be helped Wheeler, you're a lost cause  
Guess you'll have to put your 'career' on pause  
  
Joey:  
Come on Kaiba, you must be worried too  
If Duel Monsters dies down, what are you going to do?  
  
Kaiba:  
Kaiba Corp has several potential projects  
I don't rely solely on Duel Monsters to gain respect  
I rely on genius, not luck to get me through  
That's the difference between me and you  
Perhaps a fresh TCG is due  
You need to learn from the past and adapt to the new  
Duel Monsters may die down and if that's true  
It won't be Joey Wheeler, It'll be Joey who?  
  
Joey: (+_+)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"JOEY WHO!? I'LL SHOW YOU WHO JOEY IS! There's no way anyone could forget me. I've got many unique qualities. I can master Duel Monsters, Duel Masters and Magic the gathering or whatever you call it! Just you wait!"  
  
Joey marched off. Yugi gave Kaiba a nervous smile and chased after his friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joey's gone off to become the world's trading card game champion. Wish him luck. A few reviews may help him on his way. 


End file.
